


The Bunker Shower is NOT private.

by LeafZelindor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, PBbotprompts, Profoundbots, profoundnet, the bunker shower is not a safe place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 11:25:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15885081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafZelindor/pseuds/LeafZelindor
Summary: Using your hairdryer in the shared shower room is a risk, that is not advised. Unless you want a show.Dean just saw Cas getting out of the shower.Cas thinks Dean needs a spank.Sam is blow-drying his hair.





	The Bunker Shower is NOT private.

Sometimes Sam wished they didn’t have a shared bathroom in the Bunker. Yes, It was convenient, and honestly they’d all seen each other in various states of undress over the years so that wasn’t an issue. But it was still public space that, got treated as private too often. He tried not to intrude when he knew that Cas and Dean were in there together because, it could get awkward, Fast. 

They’d just finished a case. They were all exhausted and he’d ducked into the showers as fast as he could when they got back. It was always best to get in there first, he knew it well. Cas had followed him shortly after, moving rather automatically. He had no idea why the angel was choosing to take a real shower, but he wasn’t going to knock it. He’d simply nodded to the other and flicked the from his shower head off before moving to grab a towel and start drying off. It was tucked around his hips and he’d turned on the hair drier before Dean appeared, already stripped down to his boxers, rolling the shoulder that had gotten wrenched a bit, so he ignored his brother in favor of trying to get his hair dried properly. The sound was loud enough to drown out anything between the other two men.

Perhaps that's when he should have been paying better attention.

“Hey gorgeous.” Dean drawled as he spotted Castiel, his eyes dragging over the lovely curve of the Seraph’s ass. Cas was reaching up to turn the water off and he glanced at Dean, his eyebrow going up slowly now. He knew that look in Dean’s eyes. It was one that made him feel warm and a bit squirmy inside. He let a smirk crawl onto his lips though. “Come here often?” Dean teased as he stepped out of his boxers, he knew Sam couldn’t hear him over the hair drier. He was taking advantage. “Dean, take your shower.” Castiel said now, calm, low. He was going to have to have a conversation with the hunter, again, about barreling himself into danger without thinking. He was already thinking about how to punish Dean for ignoring his suggestions while they’d been out. Perhaps after he healed his shoulder though. He did pause to let himself enjoy the view though as his lover got naked.

“And leave a pretty thing like you all alone?” Dean teased easily as he moved closer to the angel, leaning in to press a quick kiss on him. “You look so good like this…”

“Your brother is standing at the sink.” Castiel reminded, but he did accept the kiss, returning it easily. He reached for his towel slowly now. Getting dressed was not going to happen, he’d decided that much. “Hurry up. I’ll be in our room.”

“Sam can get out, his hair’ll wait.” Dean reached out to try and pull the still damp Castiel closer. “Wanna lick water off you….”

“Dean.” Castiel’s cheeks flushed now and then he let his lips twitch. “Behave.”

“Nope” Was the cheeky reply and Cas reached around swiftly to let his hand connect with Dean’s still dry ass. It was a sharp smack and made the Hunter’s eyes go wide, a gasp and a squeak leave him. “Cas!” Dean’s cheeks were flushing some and his cock already perking up with interest.

“Oh my god you guys.” Sam had noticed the movement in the mirror and his eyes went wide, his cheeks pink in embarrassment. “I’m still here!” He squeaked as he jammed his fingers on the button to turn the hair drier off. “Can’t you wait like… five minutes!”

“No” Was the only warning he got as he saw how they were looking at each other. The taller Winchester swore and darted for the doorway now, he had to get away. Fast. He wasn’t fast enough, because he saw the movement, the way their mouth’s came together hard and eager. Cas already pushing Dean into the tiled wall. Sam groaned as he hurried towards the hall, the safety of his room, and away from the moans coming out of the bathroom door. He was NOT going back to close it.


End file.
